


You Should Have Asked For A Toaster

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian Gallagher, Drunk Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, F/M, Grumpy Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Fiona is finally getting married! Ian is thrilled for his sister, but Mickey? He'd rather not be in the same room as one of his boyfriend's former flings. One thing is certain, though; Gallagher weddings never turn out as planned.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher/Jimmy Lishman, Ian Gallagher/Lloyd Lishman (mentioned), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Gallavich One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729312
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	You Should Have Asked For A Toaster

When Fiona showed up at Mickey and Ian's apartment-screaming that she was finally marrying "her Mickey" at the top of her lungs-Ian had been ecstatic for her; Fiona deserved to be happy now that all of the Gallagher's were-essentially-grown and living their own lives. He'd happily endured the endless wedding planning, tears, dress fittings, and everything else he had went home grumbling about-"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm into all of that girly shit, but I love my sister" as he'd explained to his boyfriend-just to see Fiona smiling. The biggest problem for Ian, however, had proven to be convincing Mickey-the man he loved more than anything-to go to Fiona's wedding with him.

"Mickey, she's my sister! I can't just... Not go to her wedding!" Ian exclaimed, following the brunette man into their bedroom a week before Fiona was set to marry Jimmy/Steve.

"Never said you couldn't fuckin' go; I said _I'm_ not goin'. Big fuckin' difference, Gallagher." Mickey replied, the sass in his tone-that usually made Ian laugh-setting the redhead's teeth on edge.

"You're my boyfriend, Mickey; we've been together for almost fifteen fuckin' years, so excuse me if I want you with me during shit my family should be celebrating." Ian replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Mickey clean the dirty clothes off their bedroom floor. Ian normally didn't have to fight Mickey this hard on shit like this; Mickey knew the Gallagher's were as much his own family as Ian's after spending over a decade with the redhead, after all. But this time? Mickey wasn't budging, even after almost eight months of Ian begging him.

"Don't pull that fuckin' shit on me, Ian. I went to Carl's police academy graduation, I went to Liam's fuckin' "academic excellence" awards ceremony, I went to Franny's God Damn ballet recital, for Christ's sake! I just don't wanna go to the damn wedding." Mickey sighed, throwing the pile of clothes in his arms into the laundry basket sitting beside their dresser.

"Why the fuck not? You fuckin' love Fiona, and you were happy for her when she told us she was engaged. Why not go to the wedding when she wants you there?" Ian asked, trying to find some logical reason behind Mickey refusing to go to his sister's wedding with him.

"You really ain't figured it out? Did you even fuckin' think about who Fiona's gettin' married to?" Mickey asked, copying Ian's stance and raising those dark, expressive eyebrows.

"Jimmy? What about him? You threatened to rip his dick off when he came back, again, but you've been okay with him for the past three years." Ian said, smirking as he remembered the fucking terrified look on Jimmy's face when Mickey had cornered him in the kitchen of Fiona's house, telling him that if he "broke my sister's heart one more time, you'll be livin' without your God Damn dick", only to plaster on a wide smile as Franny came running into the kitchen to get her favorite uncle.

"Jimmy ain't the fuckin' problem; it's his God Damn pedophile Dad!" Mickey snapped, angrily. Ian understood, now, but he wished he didn't; Mickey didn't want to be in the same room as a man Ian had slept with.

"That was years ago, Mick. We both know I did stupid shit when I was sixteen." Ian said, softly, stepping closer to the love of his life. "He didn't mean a fuckin' thing to me, then, and he doesn't now."

"Asshole still stares at your ass every chance he gets." Mickey mumbled, pushing Ian's hand away when the redhead tried to touch his face.

"So? It's not like I'm ever gonna-" Ian stopped himself when he saw a look of hurt in Mickey's stunning blue eyes. "Do you think I wanna be with him, again?"

"Fuck you is what I think." Mickey replied, scratching his nose and sniffing in an attempt to mask his emotions.

"Mick, baby, I don't want him. I want the guy I'm raisin' my son with, the guy who makes me laugh, the guy I've been in love with since I was a lanky, goofy lookin' fifteen year old... I _only_ want you, Mickey." This time, Mickey allowed Ian to touch him, leaning into the warm palm against his cheek. "So will you please go to the wedding with me and our son, drink the expensive fuckin' booze Lloyd bought, and show him that you're the only man I wanna be with?"

"Not fair bringin' Yev into the fuckin' argument." Mickey whispered, draping his arms around Ian's neck.

"I'm allowed; he's my baby, too." Ian murmured, leaning in to kiss Mickey's soft, full lips.

"Gross!" Yevgeny exclaimed, covering his eyes dramatically as he stood in the doorway of his parents' bedroom. "Aunt Fi's here, Dad! Stop eatin' Pops' face and go talk to her!" Yevgeny ordered before rushing off to his bedroom in a huff.

"I liked him better before he turned twelve and thought us even bein' near each other was gross or embarrassing." Mickey laughed, pulling away from Ian. "Go tell Bridezilla I'm comin' to the fuckin' wedding, so she can stop fuckin' poutin' every time I see her." Ian was all smiles as he left the bedroom, just happy Mickey would be by his side as he watched his sister marry the man she loved almost as much as he loved Mickey.

"Rich fuckers really pull out all the damn stops for this shit, huh?" Mickey asked as they sat at their table during the wedding reception, watching Fiona and Jimmy dance.

"I guess. Not really into all this fancy shit." Ian replied, wishing their family could actually be themselves, instead of acting like the snobby, Northside fuckers in Jimmy's family. "We're not doin' anything like this." This wasn't a new subject; they had talked about marriage since Svetlana ran off when Yevgeny was three, though-as Ian often pointed out to their family-they weren't actually engaged.

"No shit." Mickey replied with a snort.

"Hey, little brother." Lip sighed as he sat down beside Ian-both seeming very uncomfortable in their matching tuxedos and powder blue ties-Mandy following close behind-having changed out of her red bridesmaid's dress into a short, silver dress-taking a seat next to her own brother.

"These people are so far up their own asses, I swear." Mandy said, drawing Mickey's attention to a group of men, standing in a semi-circle without speaking to one another. "Did Fiona seriously pick this place?"

"Jimmy's Mom; Fiona got to pick the flowers and shit, but his mom was... A little too involved in the process." Ian explained, remembering all of the days he'd spent listening to Fiona trying to get her own ideas into her wedding, only for Candace to override her. 

"This music fuckin' blows!" Carl exclaimed, placing his own powder blue tie on table and sitting down in the floor by Mandy's feet. "Can we get some fuckin' rock music or somethin'?"

"Carl, stop complaining. Sorry, Mickey." Debbie said as Franny climbed into Mickey's lap and gave him her best "puppy dog" eyes.

"What's up, baby red?" Mickey asked, placing one hand on the girl's back to avoid her falling backwards.

"Please dance with me, Uncle Mickey Mouse?" Franny begged, playing with the edges of her little blue flower girl dress.

"Yeah, come on, kid." Mickey sighed, dramatically, lifting Franny up and walking onto the dancefloor with her.

"Ian!" Fiona whispered as she ran over to her brother, dragging her husband behind her. "Plan still on?"

"Are you sure about this?" Ian nervously asked, watching his boyfriend spinning around with their neice in his arms.

"You were the one who asked what she wanted as a wedding gift." Jimmy pointed out, smiling affectionately at his new bride.

"I meant like a fuckin' toaster or somethin'!" Ian defeneded himself, knowing he'd eventually do what Fiona had asked of him, anyway. Though Ian wasn't sure his sister's wedding was the right place to propose to his boyfriend.

"No, Jimmy's right; you asked me what I wanted, and what did I tell you?" Fiona asked in a giggle, clearly already a bit drunk.

"You told me to get my head outta my ass and ask Mickey to marry me." Ian grumbled, avoiding the smug looks on Mandy, Fiona, and Lip's faces. "We're good the way things are."

"You've been with him for fourteen years, Ian! Man the fuck up and marry him, before he thinks he's not good enough to be the husband!" Lip groaned, rubbing his eyes in exasperation, having already gone over this with his brother more times than he could count over the past eight months.

"He's right; I was ready to pack my shit before Lip asked me to marry him." Mandy chimed in, earning a grimace from her husband.

"It's the best choice you're ever gonna make, Ian." Jimmy said, wrapping one arm around the eldest Gallagher.

"Look, you two have been raisin' Yevgeny together for, what, nine years? You're already doin' the hardest thing two people can do, together, so why not let everyone know Mickey's yours by marryin' the guy?" Debbie asked, turning around to watch her daughter as the little girl kissed Mickey's cheek. "He's already part of the family, anyway; go ahead and make it official."

Ian downed another glass of champagne-wishing he'd asked Mickey to get him a Jack on the rocks when he'd went to the bar-as he went over his proposal in his head for the thousandth time. "Alright, guys, I'm old; I need a break." Mickey groaned, dropping himself into Ian's lap right as Lloyd Lishman approached the table. "Your son's too much like you." Mickey decided, downing his own drink with a look of challenge on his face as Lloyd watched Ian's hands roam Mickey's back.

"Nice to see you here, Ian... Mikey." Lloyd said, a fake smile plastered on his face that Fiona wanted to punch off her father-in-law.

"Fiona's my sister; why wouldn't I be here?" Ian asked, already fairly drunk as he dropped kisses down Mickey's neck.

"Anyway, I remember you loved to dance, Ian! Shall we?" Lloyd asked, extending his hand towards Ian.

"Hey, Dad! Chip's friend Davey's here! He's just your type; young, red hair, and the best part is I don't have to watch you drool over my brother-in-law. Or watch his boyfriend beat the ever loving shit outta you." Jimmy said, placing both hands on his father's shoulders and leading him away.

"Changed my mind; you can keep him." Lip laughed, seeing Yevgeny laying claim to his father-sitting in the floor with his head on Ian's knee-just as Mickey had done. Sometimes, the boy acted so much like his biological father it was almost scary.

"It's now or never, Ian." Ian whispered to his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, trying to sober himself up enough to propose to the man of his dreams.

"Not big on weddings, I take it?" An older man with a soft, grandfatherly smile asked Ian as he walked into the bathroom.

"No, not that... My sister's the bride, and I asked her what she wanted as a wedding gift-I thought she'd want somethin' for their new place-but she wanted me to ask my boyfriend to marry me, and I don't wanna screw up what we got, now." Ian rambled, too drunk to stop himself.

"How long have you two been together?" The man asked as he washed his hands-Ian realized he must have come in to wash the colorful marker drawings one of the children at the wedding had done on his hands-without being put off, at all, by Ian using the word "boyfriend" instead of "girlfriend."

"Fourteen years, on and off." Ian admitted, feeling like his trepidation was pointless; they loved each other, and Ian couldn't imagine marrying anyone but Mickey.

"Son, after that long you've already seen the best and worst of each other, and you're still together. Do you love him?" The man asked, turning to face Ian.

"More than anything." Ian replied without a hint of doubt.

"Then ask him to marry you; trust me, you'll kick yourself once it's over for not asking that boy, sooner." The man told Ian before leaving him alone in the bathroom, once again.

"I need to talk to you." Ian said, pulling Mickey away from the Bride and Groom.

"The Hell's wrong with you?" Mickey asked, his words slurred from the alcohol in his system.

"Marry me." Ian slurred back, cupping Mickey's face in his hands.

"You're fuckin' drunk." Mickey laughed, moving his hands to Ian's hips.

"Yeah. Very. I should've slowed down with my meds, but... I love you. And I wanna marry you." Ian said, hoping Mickey understood how serious he was.

"Okay... Okay, yeah, I'll marry you." Mickey replied, surging forward to kiss his fiancè.

"Good thing Carl already said he'd drive them home." Jimmy said, watching Mickey and Ian laughing and kissing in the middle of the dancefloor, his wife in tears at his side. "Maybe you should've just asked for the toaster."

"No. This is perfect." Fiona whispered, lifting a champagne glass off the table to make a toast. "To Ian and Mickey! They're fuckin' engaged!" Fiona exclaimed, causing the whole extended Gallagher clan to errupt in cheers. Fiona was fucking glad this was the wedding gift she asked for; fuck a new toaster.


End file.
